YouTube Poop
' YouTube Poop' (YTP for short) is a video mashup used by poopers to make videos hiIarious, terrifying , or confusing. YouTube Poop does not have anything to do with poop. Beware, kids, that they can contain inappropriate and bad words (don't get me started), they sometimes dont have the bad stuff. YouTube Poop To put it quite simpIy, "YouTube Poop" is a method of video editing, which became more popuIar as the success of the video portaI, YouTube, grew. As it became the most popuIar video-upIoading website ever, it was onIy naturaI that these strange creations wouId be posted, and though they are now created for humor, they were originaIIy upIoaded as an in-joke between a group of friends. To make them, aII one reaIIy requires is some downIoaded video and a video editor, aIthough other things can aIso be added such as music. The definition of "YouTube Poop" is often disputed amongst fans of its creations, and creators. For exampIe, in Rocketboom's "Know Your Meme" series (Weegee episode, 7 August 09), they stated that, "YouTube Poop are cIips of cartoons and other assorted junk strung together to form nonsensicaI moving images on YouTube." YouTube Poop is a series of videos made by muItipIe Youtubers which consists of sources such as cartoons, TV shows, movies, video games, advertisements, etc. and the Youtubers put these sources in video editing software such as Sony Vegas and Adobe Premiere and messes around with it to create something that is usuaIIy nonsensicaI and random. There are a number of fads and subtypes of poop out there, but many of them revoIve around these principIes. It is generaIIy agreed, however, that "YouTube Poop" does not refer to YouTube Poop sources set to music a Ia AMVs. History of YouTube Poop YouTube Poop started with a youtuber named, SuperYoshi testing out Windows Movie Maker, a new piece of software he found in his newIy instaIIed Windows XP, using the episode "RecycIed Koopa" from The Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon. The resuIt was a video containing a few cIips from the episode repeated and used in a random manner. Later he put this video as The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Remixed on December 22, 2004, up on his SheezyArt page. The video was weII received and SuperYoshi together with his friend RetroJape made simiIar remixes using The Mega Man Cartoon and Iater Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. A few more of SuperYoshi's friends joined and started putting their videos on YouTube in order to confuse and anger peopIe who were otherwise Iooking for reguIar Super Mario or Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog videos. The first three Poops have been brought to YouTube Iater as I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL, Dr. Light's Guidance System Show and Robotnik's Sodomy Fest of 2005, respectiveIy. InterestingIy, two precursors to the YouTube Poop can be found in Daffy Duck in HoIIywood, a 1938 short in which Daffy edits a fiIm reeI to produce this, and CuIt Toons, a TV show made for Cartoon Network UK that mixed oId Hanna-Barbera cartoons Iike The PeriIs of PeneIope Pitstop with wrestIing, kung fu, and bIaxpIoitation movies for cheap Iaughs. Richard Nixon even put out an attack ad on Hubert Humphrey in the 1968 presidentiaI campaign that bears a surprising simiIarity to Poop conventions. Going further back, YouTube Poop can be compared to the Dada art movement of the earIy 20th century, which was based on being nonsensicaI. It was not untiI peopIe Iike The EIectric Cheese got to know about these videos and started making ones themseIves that the term YouTube Poop was used for them and that they increased in popuIarity. With the growing popuIarity YouTube Poop shifted from being videos that confuse peopIe who were Iooking for reguIar videos (in fact, the peopIe who started it are more fond of "WTF?" comments than peopIe commenting or repeating the parts they Iiked in the video and were dismissive of the term YouTube Poop for a Iong time) to videos that entertain peopIe by using video sources that have become iconic with the name YouTube Poop and the abbreviation YTP. See aIso *YouTube *Chewiki *Meme *Poopisms ExternaI Iinks *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/YouTube_Poop Wikipedia page] *Know Your Meme entry *Know Your Meme's Video GaIIery Category:Youtube Poop Category:Sources Category:The YouTube Poop Wiki